


Late Night Confession

by restlesswritings



Series: Ladies Bingo Round 6 [4]
Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: A spell causes Diana to confess her feelings to Faye.





	Late Night Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Canon compliant up through the end of the series. Written for the prompt 'Truth Serums, Truth Spells, and Truth Drugs' at [Ladies Bingo](https://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) Round 6.

Faye was in the middle of making herself a bowl of popcorn when she heard knocking on the front door. With a sigh, she headed towards the entryway and opened the door. Standing on the other side was Diana. Although the two had gotten closer over the past several months, she was still surprised to see the other witch there. “Diana, what are you doing here?” she asked, holding the door open so that the other girl could enter. Glancing at the clock in the hallway, she saw it was almost 10. “Isn’t it past your bedtime?” she asked sarcastically.

Diana stepped inside the house and shook her head. “I don’t have a bedtime anymore” she said.

Faye chuckled at that. Apparently Diana didn’t realize Faye had been teasing her. That was just one of the many things Faye found adorable about her friend. Not that she’d ever tell Diana that. “Why don’t you have a seat?” she said. “I’ll grab us some popcorn.” She’d been planning to watch a movie.

Faye headed back into the kitchen and grabbed the bowl of popcorn. Then she went into the living room, where Diana was sitting on the couch. Putting the bowl of popcorn between them, she said “So what brings you by?”

Diana bit her lip. Then she said “I have to tell you something.”

Faye raised her eyebrows at that. “Yes?”

“I want to kiss you right now” said Diana. 

Faye choked on a piece of popcorn. What was Diana saying?

“I always want to kiss you” continued Diana. Then her face turn red. “Why am I saying this?”

Faye knew something was amiss. Diana was not the sort to blurt out her feelings. Unlike Faye, who lived in the moment, Diana always overthought things. “Why are you telling me this now?” she asked.

“I don’t know” said Diana with a shrug. “I just felt like I had to, or I would go insane.”

Faye raised her eyebrows again. “You had to?” she asked.

Diana nodded. “On the way here, I passed by a classmate” she said. “She asked me what I thought of her shoes, and I told her they were hideous.”

Faye snorted. She knew something was definitely wrong now. Diana was the sort who believed that if you had nothing nice to say, you shouldn’t say anything. “What were you doing before you decided to get here?” she said. There had to be a reason for all of this.

“Well, I was  _ trying  _ to do a spell to get the truth out of our parents” said Diana. Although they’d learned a lot in the past few months about their circle’s history, the adults were still not telling them everything. “But I don’t think it worked, cause when I called my grandmother, she dodged my questions.”

It clicked in Faye’s mind that if Diana had been doing a truth spell, it might have backfired. After all, the really tricky spells usually required at least two of them. Even when the circle was unbound. “Any idea how long this spell is supposed to last?” Faye asked her friend.

“48 hours at the most” said Diana. “Why?”

“Oh, no reason” said Faye, a mischievous smile on her face. She would deal with Diana’s feelings for her later. Right now, she wanted to focus on enjoying the next 48 hours.  It was going to be a fun two days, and she planned to sit back and watch it. 


End file.
